


Mycroft's Deception (or how he got his little brother and his little brother's mate an orgy in a bathroom)

by PizzaTurtle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Bond, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondlock, M/M, Omega John, Omega Q, Porn with just a tad plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaTurtle/pseuds/PizzaTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has a new task for Sherlock, watching over Bond and his Quartermaster. So he sets them up a dinner date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft's Deception (or how he got his little brother and his little brother's mate an orgy in a bathroom)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt which can be found here: http://reichenbachrevolution.tumblr.com/post/40802949238/now-its-time-for-prompt-2-d-please-read
> 
> I wrote this in a hurry, it's not great and it's my first omegaverse fic. I don't really know if i'll be writing it again.

John was sitting in the living room when Mycroft appeared in the doorway, leaning on his umbrella. He nodded his acknowledgement to the omega and headed towards the chair opposite him, as Sherlock called from his latest experiment yet another snide remark about his brother’s presence. “What the hell are you doing here, Mycroft?” The younger Holmes only just prized himself away from his frog’s brain analysis.   
“I need you to do something.”  
Sherlock rolled his eyes, “No.”  
“Actually, you don’t have much of choice. I need you to keep an eye out on two people.”  
“Why?”  
“One’s an alpha spy for the secret service, the other is his… how shall I put it? His Quartermaster.”  
“No.” Sherlock remained stubborn.   
“I’ve arranged you and John… to go on a double date.” Mycroft said carefully.  
“Absolutely not. I will not have John around two alphas.”  
“I thought you’d say that. That’s why I brought you this pill. It neutralizes the omega smell.”  
“It’s not going to happen, Mycroft.” The older Holmes stood up and looked straight into Sherlock’s eyes.  
“The car will pick you up at 7:30, sharp. Take the pill, Watson. Suits are on the stairs, Take care!”  
Sherlock slumped into the armchair that his brother had just removed himself from. The little pill sitting incased in a plastic container on the arm. He reached over with a slender hand, picked it up and jiggled it around.   
“I’m sure nothing bad will happen, Sherlock.”  
“Two alphas John! Around your scent! Even if this does work…”  
John sighed and rose from his opposing chair and reached out to snatch the container away. He popped the lid and swallowed the tablet dry. He then sniffed himself which made Sherlock snort.  
“Give it time, John,” He said kindly, as he too stood and pulled the doctor towards him. “You still smell of a mixture of omega and me.” He announced in the embrace after a noisy sniff.  
“Give it time, Sherlock.” John mimicked. Chuckling to himself as he pulled away in hopes to find those suits Mycroft mentioned but not before giving Sherlock a quick peck on the side of his lip before so.

The time stuck 7:30 much quicker than expected for John and as Sherlock expected, the car pulled up exactly on the time. 'Mycroft was always reliable', he thought to himself. The detective beckoned John and both of them headed down the stairs, each admiring the other in their black dress suits. The doctor wondering exactly where they were going that would require a dress sense as pristine as this. Upon entering the warm summer night, Sherlock skipped ahead and opened the car door for John, quickly ushering him inside before going in after him. Sherlock sniffed the air and gasped.  
“What Sherlock?” came the curious remark as the driver pulled away.  
“You smell like… an alpha.”  
“The pill works then.”  
“I still don’t like it.”   
John’s hand went to Sherlock’s knee in comfort; he rubbed soothing circles as the car darted across London. Sherlock’s head was rested against the window as his lover and chosen mate soothed him and melted his fears away. He felt much like putty.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, both men ushered out of the car and entered. The restaurant was packed with rich burgundy and gold colours; people were lavishly dressed in ball gowns and tuxedos. The restaurant was pretty much the same as every high class joint in this sector of London, the waiters however were completely topless and wore little clothing and were strictly male and the little clothing they did wear was leather. John instinctly steeped closer to Sherlock. It was obvious to him that the restaurant ran on omega only waiters and then flaunted them in front of alphas. 'Just what type of establishment was this?' John thought.  
“Well Mycroft, didn’t mention that. He definitely fabricated this.” John muttered.  
“Actually John, he didn’t mention where we were going, you fabricated this. Now quit deceiving yourself and act like what you smell – an alpha!” Sherlock whispered in reply before diving into the crowd with his lover in tow before settling at a table with two men.

The first man was blond and had short hair. He sat directly upright and looked very alert. John immediately thought of him as the secret service employee. The other man had medium length brown hair, and black-rimmed glasses, hunched over as if he worked more of a desk job, 'definitely the Quartermaster', John thought. Both men were clean-shaven. The first man was in the standard black tux; the second however wore a mustard coloured cardigan over a crisp white shirt and blue tie. 

Sherlock was the first to introduce himself, but as he leant over to shake the first hand, he thought something was amiss.   
“Sherlock.”  
“Bond. James Bond.” The secret service man shook his hand. Sherlock leaned over to the Quartermaster finally fingering it out.  
“Please, just call me Q.”  
“You’re an omega.” Sherlock deduced.  
“Any opinion on my gender was previously fabricated by yourself, Mr. Holmes. I trust Mycroft didn’t say anything about the fact I am an omega.” Q replied.   
John leant over and shook both the men’s hands; he sat opposite Q, as Sherlock sat opposite Bond.

“Did Mycroft tell you the true reason of why you are here?” Q began.  
Sherlock stared back and John simply shook his head. Q didn’t continue. Apparently this was just an evening of letting them believe whatever they wanted. The detective sat there leering about his brother sending him here, the Holmes brother had in fact fabricated a decent plan to get them into such a disrespectful establishment on such pretenses. 

“John, we should leave.” Sherlock went to stand up but Bond’s hand flew over his, caressing gently. John seared with jealousy until he felt a foot edge up his thigh. Blushing he looked over at Q who had appeared to have taken off his shoe and began edging his foot further and further upward. John turned to Sherlock in a protest and he began to wriggle away from Q’s seduction.   
As John gazed at Sherlock, the shocked expression was lost to the detective who was mesmerized by the other alpha. Q’s toes started pushing further and further into his thigh and he could begin to feel a slickness developing around his anal region, his breath quickened.   
“Excuse me.” He said as he rose from his chair, Sherlock sniffed the air and smirked, the pill only just managing to hide his omega scent but the older man could still smell his mate’s slickness. Sherlock thought about following his lover as he fled to the toilet but Bond’s hand held down firmly as the agent used his other hand to gently push Q into the direction that John was headed before smirking at Sherlock.   
However, the detective was living through contrasting emotions, he felt sparks of jealously towards the fact another man was heading towards his boyfriend during his heat but on the other hand he felt his cock harden at the excitement and the remains of his lovers pheromones. 

John made his way to the bathroom with haste, normally in restaurants omega and alpha bathrooms were segregated but the doctor quickly caught on to the fact that this establishment was meant strictly for alpha diners. 'What was Mycroft doing sending them here?' John thought miserably as he pushed the door for the male alpha bathroom and quickly entered. He went over to the sink and noticed that the bathroom was empty. Turning on the cold tap and splashing water in his face, he fidgeted growing more and more uncomfortable with the pool of lubricant dripping around in his pants. His cheeks became more flush with the realization he was going into heat in such a place filled with alphas where the unmated omegas were treated like servants and lustful objects. 

John jumped when the door to the bathroom flew open and he looked wide-eyed in its direction. His shock was short lived due to the fact that Q was easily recognizable. Q looked on at John in concern his mind attempted to exclude the fact that the joint smell of the alpha that the pill created and the smell of an omega’s wetness was turning him on but not with much ado. The quartermaster grabbed John from the sink and turned him round, fiddling with the belt buckle as he forced his lips onto John’s. The doctor began wriggling in protest but his body ached for some kind of release during his heat. Q seemed to have previously mastered the art of kissing and undoing a belt buckle as his tongue darted across John’s and as the taller man flicked open the button of his trousers; allowing them to fall towards his ankles Q nibbled at his lip, causing a moan from the shorter man. 

As the quartermaster wrapped his thumbs around John’s pants ready to pull them down the door once again flew open. Both men were much too involved with one another to notice as John’s pants hit the ground. James and Sherlock gazed on at the pair lustfully, both their cocks hardening at the sight of the omega in heat. Sherlock ached to relieve his mate from his need and knot him but the sight of the two omega’s made Sherlock’s eyes open wide. Bond watched his chosen mate kiss the other omega with the same lust as Sherlock, but the secret service spy had slightly more common sense – the smell from the two omega’s would be maddening for any alpha so he quickly flicked the lock on the bathroom door just in time before he heard another attempt entry. 

John opened his eyes with a flash when he felt Q’s fingers probe his slickness. He rocked his hips and let out a breathy moan as the quartermaster curled his middle and fore finger into his hole in return John reached around and began nibbling and suckling at Q’s neck to attempt to quiet his moans. Bond slowly walked behind Q and ripped his cardigan off, muttering about its hideous colour causing Q to smile. Whilst Sherlock pulled off John’s suit jacket discarding it to the floor and loosing his own. Q entered a third finger into the doctor and quickened his pace; he began to notice a similar slickness surrounded his own hole and helped Bond remove his trousers with unhelpful, impatient wiggling motions. 

Sherlock began removing his own shirt and tie, his left hand expertly undoing the buttons but he was growing impatient ended up ripping it off, buttons flying in every which direction. After shrugging his shirt off his shoulders he reached over to undo John’s as he latched onto his neck placing tender kisses in John’s sweet spot. His lover buckled his hips against Q’s increased pace. Sherlock who had finished undoing John’s shirt grabbed and unfastened the tie before creating a gag for his lover. He didn’t fancy getting interrupted by an outside force with a key with his hardening erection. 

John met his release with muffled noise. Bond who had mostly stripped both himself and Q met Sherlock’s lustful eyes. The agent put his hands around the back of the detective’s knees and pulled him up onto the counter. The motion causing Sherlock’s already undone trousers to fall to the ground around his ankles with his boxer shorts. John who was blissfully gazing at the omega whom had just removed his fingers placed his hands around Q’s naked buttocks and spun him around before kneeling in front of him. Q’s right hand removed the tie gag from around John’s mouth. Whilst Q’s left hand reached for the doctor’s head and pushed his mouth towards his slick anal hole. Bond watched Q’s head fly back in ecstasy before placing his own mouth around Sherlock’s leaking shaft. 

Q’s long slender fingers knotted into John’s hair as he forced John closer, he felt the shorter man’s tongue dart in and around his hole, lapping up his slickness. Q leaned back against the counter behind him and wrapped a leg around John, resting it on his shoulder. The doctor continued to lick Q but kept his eyes on his mate. Sherlock’s eyes had gazed over with lust but he locked eyes with his John. Bond had taken the whole of his fellow alpha’s large cock down his throat and Sherlock leaned on the back onto the palms of his hands and moved his hips rhythmically as his fucked the agents mouth. 

Sherlock grunted as his orgasm hit him, his hips still moving as the agent swallowed his cum. John’s hole once again began lubricating as he continued to lap at Q. He inserted a couple of fingers to speed up the process. Q let out a hefty moan and began to thrust his hips against the fingers. Bond watched and gripped his cock as he watched his mate reach his orgasm. Sherlock’s cock hardened once more at the sight of his lover’s slick anus. Bond reached over and removed Q’s leg from around John’s neck as Sherlock slipped himself off the counter and gently pushed John to the ground and hovered above him. 

“Are you ready for my cock now, Doctor?”

John quivered on the cold bathroom tiles as he nodded in anticipation. The alpha smirked as he ran the head of cock along John’s pelvic region before picking up his legs and securing them around his neck, exposing John’s soaked aching hole. The atmosphere stunk of both omega and alpha pheromones but this only heightened the experience and excitement. John could feel his own slickness drip onto the bathroom tiles. The alpha, upon hearing the loud moans of the other couple on the bathroom counter, pushed his large, aching cock into the omega. 

“Fuck, Sherlock.” John breathed, as he felt filled for the first time that evening. 

Sherlock quickened his pace as he felt John’s walls clamp around his cock. John attempted to increase the friction by wiggling around but Sherlock held him firmly in place. John was left on the floor in a mess of pleasure as he trashed as his mate pounded in and out of him. Both of them knew that due to the sexual tension and the circumstances of the evening – neither of them were going to last long. John looked around behind Sherlock and watched Bond’s thick cock pound Q’s tight little arse hole. The image through him over the edge and he let a scream as he came hard on his lovers cock.   
“I’m going to knot you so hard, you’ll be feeling this for days” Sherlock whispered into John’s ear as he picked up the pace going balls deep into John.

Sherlock came violently into John and he began to knot. The detective gently removed John’s legs from around his neck and leant further forward to kiss John for the first time that evening. John’s lips tenderly opened for Sherlock as their tongues danced and caressed one another. Both of them were so lost in the moment they had forgotten the other couple on the counter. Bond was still ponding into Q before both of them let out a loud moans as they came. The agent’s cock knotted deep inside Q, as the quartermaster rested his head on his mate’s shoulder and watched the other pair longingly. 

Bond wrapped his arms tenderly around Q but didn’t kiss him. Their relationship lacked that certain romance that the other pair had. Both of them lusted for it but neither of them knew how to act on it. Time went quickly as both couples had their moments. John’s lips became sore and Sherlock’s arms began to ache from holding himself upright above John. All four men were blissfully entwined around their chosen mate drifted off in the thought as the knots tightened. Sherlock was beginning to master up a plan to avoid the restaurant owners on the way out but what really bemused him was why Mycroft had placed these four together. He couldn't think of one.

Eventually, Sherlock pulled himself out of John and reached over for a dampened paper towel to clean up the evidence. He noticed Bond go to do the same so he handed him his moist paper towel as he collected another. Both alphas cleaned up the evidence as their mates tenderly got dressed, both sufficiently sore from tonight’s events. When both omegas discarded their still soaking underwear into the bin, both of their eyes met and they shared a giggle. Once everyone was dressed and presentable, Bond unlocked the door to the restaurant’s bathroom immediately revealing a man.

“Excuse me sir, this is an alpha only establishment –“ the man had grey hair, was immaculately dressed and definitely had a stick up his arse. Bond pushed passed leading the trio behind him to follow on suit as they exited the place they had defiled. As they passed through the main restaurant, everyones eyes were on them.

Sherlock was not surprised to see two of his brother’s cars waiting for them on the side of the road. Both parties hoped into the cars quickly as the stuffy man from management chased them out of the restaurant. As soon as the car door was closed, the driver whizzed away and headed back to Baker Street. John and Sherlock burst out into laughter, Sherlock reached around and pulled John to him. Both men forgot their seatbelts as they kissed and nibbled each other’s lips for the remainder of the journey. John began to get slick as he remembered that he was indeed in his heat cycle and he then began to push Sherlock away. The other man then pointed to a sign on the dashboard of the car stating that the driver was a beta. John relaxed into Sherlock once more.

The driver coughed. “We have arrived.” He said stiffly. Obviously watching two men make out (especially the fact that one was in heat) was not in his job description. Sherlock thought that Mycroft should have that amended. John glanced at the clock near the car’s radio and he noticed the time was well past 10. 'Just how long where they at it?' He thought. They leapt out of the car into the cooler night when Sherlock noticed that Mycroft was awaiting their arrive.  
“For god’s sake.”  
“What Sherlock?” John asked, thoroughly confused.  
“Mycroft’s beat us home.”  
“Oh.”  
“Leave this to me.” Sherlock ushered John into 221b and closed the door behind him quietly to not wake Mrs. Hudson. 

Both men crept up the stairs and opened the door to their flat. Mycroft was at in Sherlock’s chair and he raised his eyebrow at the pair. “I’ve heard you enjoyed your evening?” He stated, getting straight to the point. Sherlock plonked himself down on the sofa and John went to flick the kettle on. 

“Actually we did. The meal was glorious. That restaurant is a fine establishment. Thank you for recommending it. The steak hit the right spot.” Sherlock lied flawlessly. The innuendo however didn’t go past Mycroft and John burst out into laughter in the kitchen.

“And how did you find Bond and Q?” Mycroft inquired.

“They’re nice people.” Sherlock supplied from the sofa. John laughed even harder in the kitchen. Sherlock rolled his eyes at his expense. 

“Ah. I must leave,” Mycroft stood up and walked over to the door, “I left their number on the table, Sherlock. Do use it.” The British government left the flat thinking about the silly lie Sherlock had fabricated at his expense. He knew exactly what had happened. He had it all on tape. The next time Sherlock refused to do something for him, he’d use it as bribery. Mycroft chuckled to himself as he left 221b. His close friend M, had noticed how Bond and Q where looking for something adventurous and Mycroft knew exactly who to call. It had been his plan all along.


End file.
